A melhor razão pra lutar
by Nike-chan
Summary: CAPÍTULO NOVO ON! "Rin me ama." Sesshomaru entendera rápido. Já não podia - nem pretendia - tirar isso dela. Esta chama de esperança e felicidade que nascia no coraçãozinho sofrido da orfã. Esses sentimentos especiais que só nasciam com o amor. UA
1. Capítulo 0

"**A melhor razão para lutar"**

**Capítulo 0 – ****Família desestruturada**

Sangue.

Uma garotinha estava sentada no canto de uma sala pequena.

Em um ambiente sujo, roupas jogadas em cima dos móveis e manchas realmente nojentas no único sofá e no tapetinho de centro.

A garotinha gemia baixo ao olhar para sua mão - trazia um corte profundo, que sangrava incessantemente.

- Garota! Rin!

Uma mulher entra na sala. Era relativamente alta, oriental, com os cabelos tingidos de louro.

Sua expressão não era nada gentil.

- Rin, sai desse canto... – gritava, fitando a garotinha. – Levanta!

A moça puxou a menina pelo braço, colocando-a em pé. Aí pode ver o ferimento.

- Machucada de novo! Você é terrível. – disse a mulher, logo se afastando de Rin.

- A senhora vai me ajudar? – Rin perguntou, mostrando a mãozinha ferida para que a mulher, SUA MÃE, fizesse algo a respeito.

O que ela faria?

Nakashima Kanami, a mãe da pequena Rin, olhou-a de esguelha. Logo se afastou, indo na direção da porta.

- Não tenho tempo. Aquele canalha do seu pai deve estar gastando todo o NOSSO dinheiro em um boteco com uma _quengazinha¹_ qualquer.

Rin ficou em silêncio, fingindo concordar.

- Eu vou pegá-lo... Vou acabar com a raça dele...

Nisso, a mãe saiu, deixando uma criança sozinha e machucada.

Como sempre, a pequena cuidaria daquilo sozinha. Com seus sete aninhos, tendo uma altura quase insignificante, Rin subiu no tanque da área de serviço, colocando o braço inteiro debaixo da água.

Sim. Ela era uma menina sozinha.

Mas a típica esperança infantil dizia que não seria para sempre assim.

_¹quengazinha_: refere-se a "quenga", ou seja, mulher aproveitadora; prostituta. Não tenho certeza sobre esse diminutivo, mas prefiro usá-lo em vez de quenguinha (que soa mais vulgar XD).

_**Olá pessoal!**_

_**Há muito tempo que quero escrever um fanfic sobre Sesshy e Rin em capítulos. Finalmente tive inspiração para fazer um, e usando o meu tema favorito: algo sobre a especial relação entre esses dois personagens tão queridos.**_

_**Estou sempre aberta a crítica, sugestões, perguntas e tudo o que quiserem comentar. Por isso, como dizem as meninas do site, se acharem esta história digna de um comentário, ficarei imensamente agradecida.**_

_**Sim, reviews fazem meu dia mais feliz! D**_

_**Bjbj pra todos!**_

_**Nike-chan**_


	2. Capítulo 1

"**A melhor razão pra lutar"**

**Capítulo 1 – ****O acidente**

"... E cinqüenta crianças da Escola Primária do Oeste agora estão internadas no Hospital Público de Kanto, onde os pediatras se revezam para tratar da repentina enfermidade...".

Sentada num canto da sala, a pequena Rin assistia, assustada, a notícia das crianças que sofreram uma suposta intoxicação alimentar durante uma festinha da escola.

A tevê dizia que os médicos pediatras da cidade se revezavam para diagnosticar as crianças.

A notícia chocava a cidade.

Observando o olhar curioso da filha, Kanami riu.

- Por que tanta preocupação com _criancinhas tolas? _– disse, lançando um olhar malvado para Rin. – Bem que você podia ter ficado doente também... Um peso a menos pra mim!

A última frase fora falada como entre devaneios. Kanami sempre pensava naquilo.

Rin baixou a cabeça.

- A senhora não gosta de mim, mamãe?

Kanami sentiu uma pontada no coração. Aquela criança era sua filha e o máximo de atenção que lhe dava era por meio de comentários sarcásticos ou bofetadas, quando a menina falava demais.

"Só uma criança...".

O barulho da porta dissipou seus pensamentos. Uma voz conhecida a fez voltar � realidade.

- "_Honey moon... when the birds sing_

_And the sun shine_

_Oh, my honey lovely moon_

_I don't be happy, only in the night_

_I don't be happy, just with my fight..."_

- Papai...

Ah! Aquela música idiota! Ela sempre, sempre trazia todas as más recordações.

- Hoje vamos deixar a garota com uma _baby sitter._

- Como assim?

- Vamos viajar. Tem um bom negócio me esperando.

Negócios! Tudo o que Suikotsu Nakashima fazia em relação a dinheiro era ilegal. Era um bêbado inteligente que ganhava a vida com contrabando e pequenos serviços por encomenda, trabalhando, especialmente, em bares.

E foi num lugar desses que conhecera Kanami.

Sim! Era por isso que Rin era tão desprezada. Fora só por causa da gravidez que aceitara o pedido de casamento de Suikotsu (naquela época ele tinha algum dinheiro).

Não que fosse algo apenas carnal entre os dois. Suikotsu era a sua moda, muito apaixonado por Kanami. E, Kanami, com toda certeza, admirava aquela "vulgaridade elegante" que este homem tinha. Aquela coragem de quem batia de frente com qualquer adversário ou que não parecia sempre controlar a situação.

No jogo, nas vendas proibidas ou até mesmo no tráfico – em qualquer transação Suikotsu era bem sucedido de forma que, se tivesse juízo, poderia ter sido um empresário.

Mas ele era boêmio e, assim como Kanami que, linda e graciosa, deixou-se levar pelo submundo da vida noturna.

A realidade é que nunca deixaram os antigos vícios. Assim a criança, a filha de um casamento desnecessário, lembrava a ainda jovem mulher tudo o que ela poderia ter sido, mas não foi.

Se não tivesse engravidado, Kanami não teria casado. E se não tivesse casado poderia ter tomado juízo pra sair da vida medíocre que levava.

Entretanto, tudo isso não importava mais. Nem Suikotsu a deixaria, nem a criança que os ligava desapareceria. No fim, eram uma família. Uma mãe sem expectativas, uma filha rejeitada e um pai que mantinha a filha por perto para a esposa não esquecer que ele estaria sempre ali.

Restavam as festas para eles e a solidão para a menina.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mas, nesta noite, tudo mudaria.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suikotsu havia pago uma moça para cuidar de Rin por alguns dias enquanto ele e Kanami partiam para outra cidade acertar seu mais novo negócio.

A música que cantara ao chegar em casa mostrou a esposa que ele estava bêbado.

Quando saíram, ela pediu para conduzir o carro, mas Suikotsu estava com uma disposição irritante para dirigir.

Colocaram a menina no banco de trás e partiram para a casa da babá, uma moça desempregada que morava na saída da cidade.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rin estava com medo.

Suikotsu dirigia em alta velocidade, desrespeitando qualquer placa ou sinal.

Kanami começou a ficar preocupada.

- É melhor trocarmos de lugar. Deixe-me conduzir...

- Não.

- Você bebeu demais Suikotsu! Quer nos matar?

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem.

Bêbado, Suikotsu não discutia. Também não ouvia os outros.

Quando chegaram na estrada antiga, foi Kanami a ter medo.

Ela ainda gritava com o marido quando viu um caminhão enorme vindo em direção a eles.

Suikotsu desviou com dificuldade.

Mas o carro bateu árvore enorme.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ironicamente, só Rin, a rejeitada, usava cinto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Doutor Sesshomaru? Acidente de carro. Família de três pessoas. A garotinha está esperando atendimento na sala 112.

- Hai.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Hey, pessoas!**_

_**Muito obrigada, de coração, pelas reviews no capítulo 0. Ele foi tipo uma introdução, por isso tava tão curto. Mas melhorou, all right?**_

_**Esse novo capítulo está meio chato, mas foi necessário. Eu precisava explicar o porque do casal Nakashima (especialmente a Kanami) serem como são. Isso acaba influenciando muito a percepção de vida que a Rin-chan tem na história.**_

_**E no próximo capítulo o tão esperado encontro com Sesshomaru (maravilindo)!**_

**Pamela César: **Pois é... que família a Rin-chan foi arrumar! XP Mas espera o nosso Sesshy querido esntrar na vida dela...

**Chibi Anne: **Sim! Eu também amo fanfics neste estilo - tava louca pra escrever um. É mesmo uma pena que o não tenha muitos fics em português mais fofinhos de Sesshy e Rin. 

**Naty-sama: **Postei mais:D Obrigada pelo elogio... continua comentando, ok?

**Co-Star:** Grande Monique-sama! Quer dizer que você também gosta de SesshyXRin? Espero que goste desse fic. Espero sempre a sua opinião!

**Iodes Malfoy: **Agora eu te conheço e agente se conhece! Fico muito feliz que seja minha nova leitora – alegria – e qualquer crítica ou sugestão suas estarão sempre bem vindas!

_**Bjbj pra todo mundo e até breve!**_

_**Nike-chan**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 – Senhor Sesshomaru

"**A melhor razão para lutar"**

**Capítulo 2 – ****Senhor Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru estava de plantão naquela noite. Odiava plantões – gente gritando, chorando e pacientes que não necessitariam de sua intelectualidade médica para viver: ou eram casos medíocres, ou condenados à morte.

Pegou a ficha e leu. Um acidente de carro onde o casal morreu na hora e a identificada como única filha teve ferimentos médios.

Sesshomaru Taisho nunca fora apegado a crianças. Quando seu pai, um grande e orgulhoso empresário, perguntou a ele, ainda um adolescente, se gostaria de ser pediatra, viu, pela primeira vez em anos, o filho fazer uma careta.

Sua única relação com crianças tinha sido com o irmão caçula InuYasha, que sempre mimado e travesso. Este agora se tornara um adolescente rebelde.

O médico repetiu, mentalmente, aquela antiga careta.

Entrou na sala 112 do hospital rezando para não ouvir sons de choro.

Para sua surpresa, uma menininha quieta obedecia pacientemente as instruções da enfermeira.

- Rin Nakashima? – perguntou o médico, com seu usual tom seco.

Para qualquer outra pessoa, Sesshomaru soaria mal educado ou assustador, no caso de uma criança (sim, isso sempre acontecia). Mas Rin não viu nada disso no médico alto à sua frente.

"_Ele parece um fado... Digo, se existissem 'fadas-homens'..."_, pensou a garotinha enquanto analisava o rosto perfeito e os longos cabelos prateados do médico.

- O senhor parece um fado!

Sesshomaru, que já se preparava para chamar a garotinha de novo a encarou, espantado com o comentário.

"_Fado?"._

Arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto observava o rosto da menina, ainda admirando-o de olhos arregalados.

A enfermeira riu e Sesshomaru, um pouco irritado, pediu que ela saísse da sala.

- Mas, doutor...

- Preciso fazer meu diagnóstico. Ou você irá fazê-lo por mim?

Envergonhada, a moça saiu da sala. Sentia pena da garota por ter a "sorte" de pegar o médico mais antipático da cidade.

"_E o mais bonito também..."._

Mas isso já era outro assunto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Na sala 112, Sesshomaru examinava o corpo de Rin.

- Você teve sorte... Somente leve escoreações.

- E o que é isso?

Sesshomaru desviou a atenção do braço machucado para encará-la.

- Isso o que?

- Escore**g**ações. É a mesma coisa que _escorregões_? Porque a mina mãe sempre diz que eu sou boba porque dou muitos e muitos escorregões em casa...

Um tanto desnorteado, o médico decide interrompê-la. Para alguém que acabou de ser de um desastre, essa garota falava demais!

- _Escoreações_ e não _escorregões_.

- Ahn...

- São machucados leves.

- Como quando meu braço fica vermelho?

- Vermelho?

- Sim. Quando eu faço besteira, a mamãe bate no meu braço e às vezes ele fica vermelho. Então não dói muito. O ruim é que ela sempre bate forte e fica roxo. Daí dói demais!

A menina se calava olhando para o ombro direito, roxo, descoberto pela camiseta regata.

Aquilo foi a primeira coisa a chamar a atenção do médico. Examinando-a mais uma vez, Sesshomaru viu que Rin tinha muitas cicatrizes e alguns hematomas que não pareciam ser causados pelo acidente.

Aquela menina apanhava da mãe.

Ele via muitos desses casos no hospital. Normalmente, preferia não se envolver, mesmo se tratando de pacientes seus.

Mas foi a curiosidade a fazê-lo querer perguntar mais.

- E o seu pai, ele deixava você apanhar?

- Uhu. Ele não fala muito comigo. Só diz que se eu não obedecer a mamãe tenho que ser castigada.

Sarcástico, o médico sorriu.

- Então você deve ser uma criança muito travessa!

- Ah, sim! Eu sou!

Rin baixou a cabeça, triste.

"_Pelo menos é honesta"._

A menina começou a murmurar algumas coisas, reclamações contra si mesma. Aos poucos ia levantando a voz, toda irritada.

Sesshomaru achou engraçadas aquelas mudanças de humor da menina. Também achou interessante o fato de ela dirigir-se a ele como "senhor" e não "doutor" como todos ali faziam.

Entretanto, ao prestar atenção em suas palavras ele foi se chocando.

- Eu faço tudo, tudo errado, senhor. Eu não consigo lavar a roupa da mamãe direito. E sempre quebro os pratos! O tanque é alto e eu escorrego da cadeira. Daí eu me machuco e ainda sujo as coisas limpas derrubando no chão. E também não consigo limpar o tapete... A mamãe faz eu _espregar_ ele todas as noites pra eu aprender...

- Aprender o que?

- Que eu sou uma menina muito má que não faz nada direito. Eu sempre me machuco e não consigo limpar direito. E demoro muito pra lavar o quintal...

Quer dizer que a mãe fazia aquela menininha de escrava! Mandava a menina trabalhar e ainda a fazia se sentir culpada por não conseguir realizar tarefas de adulto. Sem falar das surras as quais Rin parecia acostumada...

Sorte dela que a mulher tinha morrido.

- Fique sabendo que não terá mais que se preocupar com isso. Sua mãe e seu pai faleceram no acidente que a trouxe para cá.

Rin ficou boquiaberta e baixou a cabeça. Fungou um pouco, mas não chorou.

Sesshomaru, achando que já tinha especulado demais, terminou rapidamente os curativos da menina e logo ficou em pe, preparando-se para sair.

Não seria ele a consolar uma pobre coitada criança. E, por consideração somente, disse:

- Não tem por que chorar. Você vai ficar melhor sem eles.

- Mas – a menina levantou a cabeça, tendo o rosto agora molhado – agora eu vou ficar sozinha!

O jovem médico respirou fundo. Ia se envolver só mais um pouquinho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Rin.

Surpreendeu-se com a própria voz. Falara calmamente, _gentilmente _poderia dizer. E era ainda mais surpreendente o fato de tê-la tratado pelo primeiro nome.

Sesshomaru nunca lembrava do nome de pacientes. Menos ainda de pacientes passageiros como Rin.

Olhou-a e viu que ela sorria para ele. Um sorriso tão verdadeiro e esperançoso que o assustou.

- Você é estranha, Rin.

Dessa vez ela riu. E riu alto.

- Me desculpe, senhor.

- Não tem motivo para se desculpar.

"_Ele nunca me xinga..."._

Sesshomaru estava na direção da saída quando Rin perguntou:

- Qual é o seu nome, senhor médico?

"_Por que ela quer saber?"._

- Sesshomaru.

- Até mais então, senhor Sesshomaru!

Ele virou de costas e saiu da sala.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	4. Capítulo 3

A melhor razão pra lutar

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha pertence à Rumiko Takahasi. Mas o Sesshomaru de jaleco é nosso!

**Dedicatória:** aos maravilhosos e lindos médicos residentes do Hospital do Servidor Público de São Paulo, de onde me inspirei para colocar um jaleco branco no Sesshy. Vocês perguntam: onde estão os homens lindos do Brasil? Eu respondo: no Servidor, off corse! **_Eu to lidando pra minha mãe marcar consulta no otorrinologista pra mim (só pra tratar da renite...) lá no Servidor. E olha que nem sou da capital... Moro em Itapetininga... há 4 horas de Sampa... XD s/n_**

_Atendendo a pedidos, capítulo com o dobro do tamanho... uhu!_

Aspas itálico para pensamento (em todos os capítulos).

**"A melhor razão pra lutar"**

Capítulo 3 – O homem por trás do jaleco branco

Eram 3 horas da madrugada Sesshomaru dirigia para a casa.

"_Até mais então, senhor Sesshomaru!"._

Ele ainda pensava na garotinha, agora órfã, que acabara de atender.

Rin era uma menina estranha. Depois e ser ao maltratada ainda conseguia ser doce e simpática com as pessoas.

"_Só queria saber o que vai ser dela agora..."._

Tentou espantar os pensamentos. Rin não era problema dele.

Mas ainda teria que vê-la novamente no dia seguinte para lhe dar alta. Esperava ver tios, avós ou padrinhos que fossem ficar com a garota dali em diante. Também esperava, por estranha compaixão, que ela tivesse mais sorte com os adultos dessa vez.

Chegou a um belo prédio num bairro nobre de Kanto.

Deixando seu Mercedes preto no estacionamento, Sesshomaru subiu até o 13° andar, onde ficava seu apartamento.

Foi recebido alegremente por Jaken, um senhor baixinho e falante, o qual perguntava de forma animada como tinha sido o dia do moço.

Fazia isso por costume, já sabendo que Sesshomaru não responderia nada.

Fujisawa Jaken era uma espécie de mordomo. Trabalhara para a família Taisho por anos e, quando o seu favorito, o filho mais velho da família, decidiu mudar de cidade para estudar ele ficou feliz de ser convencido pelo próprio rapaz para que trabalhasse pra ele.

Sendo assim, Jaken cuida da cuidava do apartamento de Sesshomaru em Tóquio, na época da faculdade, e estava com ele agora que trabalhava em Kanto.

Ele era um velho intrometido. Apesar de todo seu egocentrismo, era engraçado. E é claro: tratava Sesshomaru como um príncipe – era como filho que ele nunca teve.

Sua personalidade faz-no parecer uma criança de vez em quando. Por isso, Sesshomaru, mesmo respeitando-o muito faz questão de tratá-lo o mais severamente possível.

E, convenhamos, Jaken gosta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru entrou em seu apartamento, jogou as chaves na mesinha de centro da cala. Entregou o jaleco para o mordomo e se jogou no sofá.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa? Um drinque?...

- Só um copo de água com gelo.

- Quer que eu esquente a janta, faça algo? Porque se o senhor quiser eu posso ver...

Ás vezes, parece que Jaken pedia por uma tijolada. Sesshomaru pensava seriamente nisso. (n/a: O.O)

- Não. Eu só pedi água, lembra-se?

- Sim! Sim, senhor!

Prontamente, trouxe o copo para o patrão.

- Algum recado

- Só da senhorita Amano...

Sesshomaru apertou os olhos. Segurou o copo de água com gelo sobre a testa.

"Isso já está indo longe demais...".

- Ela deixou um recado na secretária...

O rapaz, de olhos fechados, pode adivinhar a careta de Jaken. Para o mordomo, Kagura Amano era uma mulher muito extravagante para Sesshomaru.

Jaken deu boa noite para o patrão e foi para seu quarto.

Sesshomaru ligou a secretária eletrônica.

"_Sesshomaru, querido, gostaria tanto de te ver hoje... Seu empregado chatinho disse que estava de plantão... Que pena! Amanhã vou estar em casa... se quiser, venha jantar comigo. Vou te esperar! Muitos beijos!"._

Sesshomaru ponderou. Já estava neste namoro não-tão-oficial. À exatamente quatro meses. Era um bom tempo. Odiava ouvir a mulher falando – Kagura era, como dizia Jaken, extravagante demais e egocêntrica demais. Mas o médico não deixava de lembrar que ela era interessante, inteligente e muito bonita. Apesar de ser alguns anos mais velha que ele, era mais agradável que todas as garotas com quem já saíra.

Não que fossem muitas. . Sesshomaru mantinha um costume de relacionamentos sérios, mas sem compromissos. Como? Bem, quando ficava com uma mulher, não saía com outras. Mas não gostava de perguntas, perseguições ou exigências. Não apresentava namoradas à família e deixava bem claro que terminaria o relacionamento quando enjoasse. Também dizia não ter aspiração para o casamento.

A verdade é que desde que seus pais se separaram, quando tinha apenas 10 anos, o "felizes para sempre" passou a parecer-lhe uma frase sem conteúdo. Naquele dia, em que sua mãe foi para a Europa para lá ficar, Sesshomaru decidiu que nunca se casaria. Até passou a admirar a posterior relação do pai com a doce Izayou, sua madrasta. Mas nada o faria mudar de idéia. Gostava de Izayou, mas o divórcio dos pais foi algo que marcou profundamente sua personalidade.

E voltando a Kagura, Sesshomaru não estava certo quanto a essa relação. Kagura estava ciente dos "termos" do namoro, mas parecia não se se importar. E isso era algo que o aliviava e intrigava ao mesmo tempo.

Entretanto, Kagura Amano era bonita demais. E era daquele tipo difícil de se encontrar: o tipo de mulher que sabia diferenciar um "Monet de um Manet"¹.

Por tempo, isso era suficiente para ele.

Retornou a ligação e deixou um recado no celular da moça.

Jantaria com ela no dia seguinte.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Na manhã seguinte.**

Sesshomaru terminava seu desjejum. Ovos mexidos e suco de laranja, preparados por Jaken. Exatamente como a mãe do rapaz fazia para ele quando pequeno.

Fora criada nos Estados Unidos – daí boa parte de seus hábitos – e estudou literatura em Oxford, na Inglaterra e Artes em Paris.

Ela era, além de inteligente e talentosa, uma mulher elegante e muito bonita.

O divórcio nunca atrapalhou a boa relação que tinha com o filho, nem o espírito aventureiro dela. Michiru Yagami era uma das únicas pessoas a quem Sesshomaru ouvia.

Coincidentemente, uma carta dela, vinda de Paris, chegara naquela mesma manhã.Agora era primavera e, no inverno, ela estaria visitando o filho no Japão.

O jovem médico suspirou. Recebia com mais freqüência, ligações do pai que reclamava de sua falta ausência para com a família. A mãe, depois de três anos de cartas curtas e cartões postais, voltava da Europa só para vê-lo e, para completar, o "rolo" com Kagura parecia cada vez mais sério.

Será que alguma coisa estava para acontecer? De repente, todos pareciam querê-lo por perto – sendo aqueles os mais acostumados com sua indiferença.

Seria o destino conspirando para que Sesshomaru Taisho se tornasse um homem mais sensível, mais dependente das pessoas?

De qualquer forma, Sesshomaru não acreditava em destino.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chegando ao hospital, Sesshomaru arrumou algumas coisas em seu consultório. Chegava mais cedo sempre. Ficava lendo até dar o horário das consultas.

Duas horas para relaxar em sua sala e estudar um pouco. Depois estaria disposto para o trabalho.

Mas esta manhã era diferente. Tinha que examinar novamente a garotinha do acidente, Rin.

Com ela estava (milagrosamente) bem, pretendia dar-lhe alta no mesmo dia.

"_Mas com quem será que ela ficará?..."._

Espantando (novamente) estes devaneios, Sesshomaru dirigiu-se à sala 112. Num leito jazia Rin, já acordada e falante, rindo sozinha enquanto assistia a e comentava o desenho com o enfermeiro.

Este jovem, com uma lamentável cara de sono, forçava um sorriso para não decepcionar a menina.

Logo que viu o médico, o rapaz, educadamente, cumprimentou-o.

- Bom dia, doutor Taisho!

- Bom dia – respondeu Sesshomaru. Secamente, é claro.

Foi olhar para a garota para vê-la de olhos brilhando mais uma vez.

"_Sim. Ela gostou mesmo de mim", _pensou, pesaroso.

O enfermeiro, aliviado (e agora sorrindo de verdade) se despediu deixando Rin com seu médico.

- Como se sente hoje?

- Muito bem, senhor Sesshomaru! Eu comi mingau que estava quente! e uma fruta gostosa... e suco!...

- É bom que esteja se alimentando bem. Quer dizer que, apesar de tudo, seu organismo está suficientemente saudável.

"_Coma bem para trabalhar bastante – é o que esse tipo de mãe deve fazer..."._

Rin não entendeu muito bem as palavras anteriores, mas concordou com a cabeça. O médico parecia muito inteligente e ela não queria contrariá-lo. Nem mais fazer perguntas estúpidas.

Mas como as crianças não têm senso de controle...

- Senhor Sesshomaru, o senhor é casado?

O que ele fez? Arqueou as sobrancelhas, é claro.

- Não, Rin. Sou um homem muito jovem para ser casado.

Ele resolveu ignorá-la enquanto trocava seus curativos.

Rin não parecia se importar com os ferimentos. Quando Sesshomaru aplicava um remédio que ardia ou puxava, ainda que delicadamente, um esparadrapo, tudo resultava apenas em uma careta por parte da menina. Nunca gritos ou choro desnecessários. – como era o comum entre quase todas as crianças.

Rin era forte. Sesshomaru já vira e constatara novamente agora.

- Mas o senhor é um adulto e os adultos casam!

- Não se casam tão jovens.

Ta. Isso era mentira, mas ele queria que a menina ficasse quieta.

- E quantos anos o senhor tem?

- Você sabe contar? Pensei que não fosse para a escola.

- Não vou não! Mas eu tinha uma babá que era boazinha me ensinou a contar e a ver as horas!

- E porque essa babá não veio vê-la?

- É que ela morreu. Ela era bem velhinha e morreu.

Silêncio.

Rin começou a mudar de canal até que parou em um jornal da manhã.

Ela e o médico ficaram estáticos assistindo o noticiário. Um orfanato de Tóquio estava sendo fechado por descoberta de maus tratos. Algumas crianças tinham passado por coisas que o noticiário não especificava, mas que, os adultos podiam claramente entender.

Vendo a expressão estagnada da menina, Sesshomaru tomou o controle da mão dela mudando, rapidamente, para um programa infantil qualquer.

Rin continuou estática.

- Rin?...

- Senhor...! Eu...

Ela estava pálida. Sesshomaru posicionou-a deitada na cama.

- Respire fundo.

- Eu tenho medo de orfanatos.

Esse seria o segundo arrependimento (ou não) de Sesshomaru. Ele pousou a mão sobre a testa fria da menina.

- Tudo vai ficar bem.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nas duas horas que se seguiram, Sesshomaru, ao invés de aguardar suas consultas em sua própria sala, sozinho com uma pilha de revistas científicas, decidiu fazer companhia à pequena Rin.

Era estranho, mas apreciava a companhia dela. Estar com ela era diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado.

Sesshomaru Taisho era acostumado com a presença de adultos – e eram homens convencidos, mulheres calculistas e exibicionistas. Gente que media cada passo e cada palavra. Mesmo seus conhecidos mais espontâneos (mais especialmente Hakudoushi - melhor amigo irritante / advogado e seu meio-irmão InuYasha) , não demonstravam a naturalidade da garotinha com quem agora conversava.

Ela era pura, pura doce e gentil. Era agradável. Comentava sem interesse e elogiava sem bajulações. E, apesar de toda essa amabilidade, era forte.

Sesshomaru via nos pequenos gestos e nas palavras inibidas uma pessoa cheia de temores, fantasmas e tristezas. Ainda assim ela insistia em sorrir.

E não era um sorriso falso. Para Rin, sorrir parecia ser tudo o que ela tinha. Sorrir para ver os outros (no caso, ele) sorrindo. Sorrir como almejar um sonho – acreditar que tudo ficará bem.

Sesshomaru continuava sentado na cadeira ao lado dela, analisando todas estas coisas mas com o rosto inexpressivo de sempre.

- 25.

- Ahn?

- Tenho 25 anos. Você não perguntou a minha idade?

- Ah, é! – Rin sentou-se na cama, sorrindo.

Forte e frágil. Rin Nakashima era, com toda a certeza, uma pessoa admirável. Pelo menos era essa a conclusão do médico que a tratava.

"_Seria isso uma pessoa 'especial'?"._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Neste mesmo momento, uma moça adentra o hospital.

Apesar da aparência séria, tailleur cinza e sapatos de salto baixo, a moça atraía muitos olhares, especialmente masculinos, por conta de sua beleza.

Tinha um tom de pele pálido e longos e lisos cabelos negros. Uma franja reta emoldurava o rosto de traços finos e expressão sóbria.

Andava em passos rápidos.

Passou na sala Direção e, acompanhada do médico diretor e da advogada do hospital, seguiu até as salas de observação.

Especialmente, até a sala 112.

A porta se abriu abruptamente chamando a atenção do jovem médico e de sua pequena paciente.

- Bom dia. Sou Kamagata Kikyou, assistente social.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¹É uma expressão antiga que refere-se a pessoas cultas. Monet e Manet eram dois pintores muito famosos. Obviamente, quem não conhecia arte ou não tinha um pouco de conhecimento intelectual nunca conseguiria saber, em uma conversa, que se falava de duas pessoas (em razão da similaridade dos nomes).

Pessoas! O fictionete ponto nete fez o favor de apagar meus comentários, agradecimentos e até o disclaimer do capítulo anterior... falar o que...

Mas quero agradecer imensamente a vocês, leitoras e escritoras maravilhosas que tem acompanhado o meu fanfic. Fiquei com um pouco de medo da aceitação por ser um SesshyXRin que aborda tema um pouco diferente.

Mas estou muito grata pelos reviews incentivadores! Arigatou gozai masu (como dizemos nós, brasileiras sem uma gota de sangue japonês, mas completamente niponizadas XD).

Bj pra todas... e desculpa pelo atraso...

Próximo capítulo no feriadão!


	5. Capítulo 4

"A melhor razão pra lutar"

_Capítulo dedicado a Monique-chan (Co-Star)... Saudades, amiga! Enfim to de férias..._

"**A melhor razão pra lutar"**

**Capítulo 4 – A tutela**

Kikyou foi rápida.

Cumprimentou Sesshomaru primeiro – muito respeitosamente – depois se dirigindo a Rin.

Kikyou era uma mulher calma e dedicada ao que fazia. Não era exatamente "doce", mas soube explicar precisamente quem era se dirigindo com delicadeza para com a menina.

- Então, Rin, eu vim para ajudar a encontrar um lar para você.

Rin olhou para Sesshomaru de forma interrogativa.

Ele tomou a palavra.

- Acredito que já saiba sobre a forma que Rin era tratada pelos pais. Nos registros que passei para a diretoria do primeiro contato com Rin esclareço que ela foi vítima de tortura e maus tratos que, como ela mesma me disse, foram cometidos pelos pais.

Kikyou olhou-o, séria. Sentia-se intimidada pelo médico.

- Naturalmente, doutor Taisho. A partir de hoje estamos tentando entrar em to com os parentes do casal. Também vamos falar com os vizinhos. Precisamos garantir que Rin – ela sorriu para a menina (que permanecia imóvel) – tenha uma boa família e que fique bem daqui pra frente.

Sesshomaru revirou os olho, ato que deixou surpreso especialmente o diretor do hospital, Totousai Kamiya. Esse senhor conhecia Sesshomaru já a alguns anos quando fora apresentado por um colega que era professor do rapaz na faculdade e recomendou Sesshomaru apresentando-o como seu melhor aluno.

Esta era a primeira vez que Totousai via alguma demonstração de sentimento da parte ddo rapaz. E este mesmo já parecia irritado.

- Estes parentes e vizinhos que foram omissos quando Rin era maltratada... Acredita mesmo qualquer um deles daria uma boa família para ela?

As últimas palavras foram ditas entre dentes e num tom bem baixo para que Rin não escutasse.

Kikyou sentiu-se ofendida. E não falou tão baixo quanto ele.

- E o doutor esperava o que? Se não encontrarmos um parente que cuide dela, o destino será um orfanato!

Rin ficou branca como um papel. Sesshomaru se aproximou para deitá-la. Antes disso, ouviu Kikyou dizer, baixinho, perto de seu ouvido:

- E nós sabemos que crianças dessa idade raramente são adotadas.

Sesshomaru ignorou a mulher e foi se sentar ao lado de Rin.

- Orfanato...?

- Rin, ela só falou por falar. Você não vai para um orfanato.

Nisso, o médico mais velho decidiu intervir, puxando Sesshomaru pra perto dele e de Kikyou.

- Você não pode afirmar nada Sesshomaru. Como você mesmo disse, é possível que nenhum parente ou conhecido se interesse, ou seja, responsável para cuidar da menina.

O médico mais moço fez uma cara de emburrado. Seu silêncio era sinal de que concordara.

Kikyou suspirou. O homem alto ao seu lado era rabugento, mas parecia muito preocupado com Rin.

- Não se preocupe, doutor. – ela se dirigiu ao rapaz – Provavelmente exista algum parente que não conhecia o estilo de vida do casal e que possa adotar Rin e cuidar bem dela.

Sesshomaru olhou-a com desdém e fez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça. Finalmente lembrara-se de "não se importar".

Totousai sorria com a situação.

Neste momento, um pequeno detalhe se revelou na cabeça do médico jovem.

- E por enquanto? Para onde Rin vai? Ela está pronta para receber alta e precisa de um lugar tranqüilo para ficar.

- Rin terá de vir comigo para um abrigo.

Depois das palavras da assistente social, todos puderam ouvir o choro baixo da menina.

- Eu não quero ir embora!...

"_Um abrigo"._

- É um lugar tranqüilo, querida – Kikyou tentava acalmá-la – você precisa ir comigo porque não tem ninguém com quem ficar.. Por acaso, você não conhece nenhum adulto bom e responsável que te trate bem e que possa cuidar de você?

Tanto a lembrança de Rin quanto o seu olhar só podiam ser direcionados a uma pessoa. Olhou, choramingando, para Sesshomaru.

Antes que Kikyou pudesse dizer algo, o jovem médico, atônito, olhou para o patrão depois para Rin tentando, inutilmente, elaborar alguma desculpa.

- Rin, eu não...

- Por favor, senhor Sesshomaru! Eu posso ficar com o senhor? Eu não quero mais ficar sozinha...

Ele estava impassível.

- Sinto muito, Rin. Eu não sou bom para cuidar de crianças.

- Mas o senhor cuidou de mim!

- Não, não cuidei. Eu só te atendi. É o que os médicos fazem. Não faz nem um dia que eu te conheço, Rin. É mesmo melhor que vá com a assistente social. Ela encontrará uma família para você e...

- Não! – Rin gritou. Era o primeiro grito que Sesshomaru ouvia dela. Depois disso ela pôs-se a chorar. Como não chorara ao fazer os curativos. Como não chorara pela morte dos pais.

- Eu tenho medo...

Aquilo cortou o coração da assistente social. Viu que Rin sofrera muito.

Uma voz surgiu, cessando o barulho dos gemidos da menina.

- Rin vai ficar comigo, por enquanto.

- Mas, doutor, o senhor não pode...

- Você consegue um mandato, não consegue Kamagata-san?

Kikyou estremeceu ao ouvir ele chamá-la pelo nome. E odiou-se por isso. Este era o pior momento para achar um homem charmoso. Tentou manter-se séria e decidiu contrariá-lo.

- Não posso permitir que essa criança fique com o senhor, doutor Sesshomaru! Como o senhor mesmo disse, não tem habilidade nenhuma com crianças e... – uma idéia incômoda passou como um raio em sua mente – mas se o senhor fosse casado...?

- Sou solteiro.

Kikyou odiou-se mais uma vez por gostar daquilo. Precisou manter mais do que nunca seu profissionalismo.

- Sinto muito. Não podemos entregar uma criança nas mãos de qualquer um. Sem querer ofender, mas não conheço o senhor nem posso saber se é confiável.

Totousai e Sesshomaru se adiantaram para falar. O mais novo cedeu a palavra ao ancião.

- O doutor Taisho tem as melhores recomendações. Qualquer u m para quem perguntar vai dizer que, apesar de anti-sociável, ele é um homem sério, responsável e de valores fortes. E, conhecendo-o um pouco mais, posso afirmar que quando se interessa por alguém, se dedica especialmente. Rin não ficaria em melhores mãos.

Sesshomaru achou o discurso do velho médico um tanto exagerado. Todavia, ao contemplar o rosto esperançoso da menina, o rapaz resolveu acrescentar algo.

- E não esqueçamos que sou o único adulto em quem Rin confia. Parece que eu fui a única pessoa que _cuidou _dela em toda a sua vida. Acho que Rin merece ser tratada de maneira _especial._

Kikyou ficou sem palavras. Vislumbrando os olhinhos brilhantes da garota e o porte altivo do rapaz a seu lado ela sentiu-se pressionada a ceder.

- Mas o senhor tem, certeza doutor Kamiya? Posso confiar no doutor Sesshomaru?

- Dou a minha palavra.

- Bem, se é assim, vou levá-los todos a juíza da vara da infância para solicitar o mandato. Eu mesma recomendarei o senhor – olhou para Sesshomaru – como o tutor temporário da menina. Acredito que não teremos problemas. Só espero poder confiar em você.

- Certamente.

Rin já estava pulando na cama enquanto Totousai rindo, pedia para que ela tivesse cuidado.

Sesshomaru olhava, sério, para um ponto qualquer através da janela do quarto. Kikyou aproximou-se dele olhando para o meso lugar.

- Doutor?

- Sim?

- Só espero que tenha consciência de que está tutela, se conseguida, será apenas algo temporário.

- Eu sei, senhorita Kamagata. Nem eu quero que seja diferente.

- Por isso mesmo quero que reflita em sua decisão. Não pode mais voltar atrás e dizer para Rin que está arrependido.

- Por que acha que eu faria isto?

- Não faria, eu sei. Eu também não permitiria. Mas o fato é – ela, ainda mais séria, desviou o olhar da janela para encará-lo – de qualquer forma, o senhor não ficará com ela.

- Hai.

Sesshomaru não planejara aquilo. Mesmo assim, as palavras de Kikyou fizeram um sentido um tanto cruel aos ouvidos dele. Olhou novamente para Rin. A garota se divertia como se estivesse numa festa. Ela cantava:

_- Vou ficar com Sesshomaru-sama..._

_Hai! Com Sesshomaru-sama vou ficar..._

"_O que eu fiz?". _Agora não era tempo para lamentações. Assumira uma responsabilidade e iria cumpri-la – levaria Rin pra casa e cuidaria bem dela até que Kamagata-san encontrasse um ar saudável para a menina.

Só tinha a impressão de que isso não aconteceria tão cedo...

**OoooooooO**

Perceberam as referências contraditórias do Sesshomaru no uso da expressão "cuidar"?

Encontramos um coração ao mesmo tempo assustado e compassivo...

Próximo capítulo: "Protetor e protegida"

Obrigada pelos comentários e desculpem pela demora.

Continuem deixando seus reviews... eles me dão energia pra escrever! Em breve estarei respondendo cada um.

Bjbj

Nike-chan


	6. Capítulo 5

_Pra Lene, Susan, Alma, Jú, queenrj e Pammy, especialmente._

...

"**A melhor razão pra lutar"**

...

**Capítulo 5 – ****Protetor e protegida**

Kikyou deixou a sala 112 e foi direto para a sala de Totousai onde acertaria alguns detalhes.

Sesshomaru estava com dor de cabeça. Tomou dois comprimidos de Tylenol depois da conversa com a assistente social. Ele ainda não acreditava: tinha solicitado a guarda de uma garotinha órfã e cheia de problemas. Tinha que bancar o papai para uma criança que sequer era sua parenta... que nem conhecia direito... E tudo por uma estúpida compaixão de momento!

É... Parecia que os esforços dos pais e das – até então mal sucedidas – namoradas começavam a fazer efeito...

**OoooooOooooooOooooooO**

- Senhor Sesshomaru, o senhor está bem? – Rin perguntava olhando o rosto um pouco pálido do médico.

- Não é nada... Mas... Bem, parece que você ficará mais tranqüila daqui pra frente, não é?

Ele fez esta ultima pergunta com um entusiasmo visivelmente fingido. Rin percebeu. Mas preferiu não dar importância. Só desejava que ele não estivesse bravo, por algum motivo, com ela.

- Hai, senhor Sesshomaru.

**OoooooOooooooOooooooO**

Horas mais tarde, Kikyou, Totousai e Sesshomaru estavam no gabinete da juíza Aikawa Reiko, uma distinta senhora de cinqüenta anos.

- Está arriscando seu emprego, Kamagata-san. Espero, pela garota e também por você, que o doutor Taisho cuide bem da criança.

- Cuidarei, senhora. – Sesshomaru interferiu.

Aikawa olhou para os papéis por cima dos óculos de pequenos aros redondos. O caso da menina Nakashima era bem complicado. Depois de tantos anos e tantos casos absurdos, o lado humano da juíza, a mulher e mãe Reiko, ainda se admirava com a crueldade com que crianças como Rin eram tratadas. Agradeceu internamente pelos pais não estarem mais lá para maltratar a pobre menina.

Hakudoushi, o advogado de Sesshomaru também estava na reunião. Voltava de uma viagem quando recebeu a ligação do cliente e amigo.

FLASH BACK SHOT

"_- Hakudoushi?__"_

"_- Sesshy-kun! Já tava sentindo a falta do Hashii-kun aqui…"_

"_- Escritório da juíza Aikawa. Na vara da Infância. Agora."_

"_- Como?"_

"_- Agora, Hakudoushi! Não é brincadeira."_

"_- Sesshomaru? Alô?..."_

FIM DO FLASH BACK SHOT

Hakudoushi correu pra casa, pegou alguns papéis e documentos de Sesshomaru que ele guardava e foi voando para o local indicado pelo cliente.

Chegando à Vara da Infância, teve a sorte de que a juíza também estava atrasada. Então pode trocar as informações básicas com o médico.

- SOLICITOU A TUTELA DE UMA MENINA?

- Pare de escândalo, Hakudoushi.

Kikyou observava pasmada a cena. O advogado de Sesshomaru era um belo moço de cabelos curtos e claros arrepiados cuidadosamente com gel. Ele parecia ser o oposto em personalidade de Sesshomaru. Apesar da aparência elegante com o terno alinhado, Hakudoushi agia como um adolescente. Era escandaloso, expansivo e carismático além de fazer questão em chamar o médico com apelidos estranho – os quais deixavam o controlado Sesshomaru MUITO irritado.

- Então você não engravidou ninguém?...

- Não. – Sesshomaru respondeu, entediado.

- Mas vai cuidar da garotinha?

- Hai. Mas é por pouco tempo. Só até a assistente social achar um lar para Rin.

Só então Hakudoushi percebeu a moça de longos cabelos negros a seu lado.

Kikyou ficou vermelha com o olhar faminto lançado pelo jovem advogado. Entretanto, em poucos segundos, Hakudoushi passou do tarado que secava a moça para a imagem de um charmoso profissional, sério e elegante. _"Dissimulado!"_, ela pensou.

- Prazer, senhorita. Sou Yamabuki Hakudoushi, advogado e amigo do doutor Taisho.

- Muito prazer... sou... sou Kamagata Kikyou, assistente social encarregada do caso da menina Nakashima Rin.

Não. Hakudoushi não se contentou com o cumprimento comum dos japoneses. Ele pegou na mão da moça, apertando-a suavemente e curvando-se de leve para encarar o rosto dela.

Não. Ele também não tinha noção do perigo**¹**.

Depois disso, Aikawa Reiko apareceu e todos foram para seu escritório.

Analisados documentos e as referências perfeitas de Sesshomaru, seu histórico criminal limpo e após algumas ligações, a juíza Aikawa aprovou a custódia temporária de Rin para o jovem médico – o qual respirou aliviado e satisfeito. Passadas as burocracias, ele poderia ficar tranqüilo. Levaria Rin para a casa e tiraria folga no dia seguinte.

Depois de tantas surpresas, ele não queria ver consultórios, pacientes e especialmente plantões tão cedo.

Agora, Sesshomaru só voltaria ao hospital para pegar sua "protegida".

**OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO**

No período da tarde, Rin passou por uma série de exames. Passou também por um pediatra e por uma ginecologista – para ter-se certeza de que a criação negligente não tinha trazido males maiores.

Felizmente, nada de grave foi descoberto. Rin não fora violentada e não tinha doenças graves. Mas também fora diagnosticada com uma anemia, e os ferimentos que Sesshomaru já tratara antes.

Quando o rapaz e os outros chegaram ao Hospital Público de Kanto, Rin estava sendo avaliada por um psicólogo.

Após esta consulta, Kikyou foi a primeira a falar com este. A sós.

Rin encontrou Sesshomaru na sala 112. Ele a estava esperando.

- Senhor Sesshomaru!!!

Ele não sorriu, mas gostou muito de vê-la animada depois de tantas consultas.

Sesshomaru carregou a garota, colocando-a deitada em seu leito.

Rin alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Sentiu-se a vontade para perguntar:

- Quando eu sair daqui, vou ficar com o senhor, né?

- Hai, Rin. Você vai comigo para a casa.

"É por pouco tempo!", ele se limitou a apenas pensar.

- Pra minha casa? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Não. Para a minha.

- Yay!!! E a sua casa é grande senhor Sesshomaru?

- É um apartamento. Não é muito grande, mas também não é pequeno.

- E quem mora com o Senhor?

- Tenho um mordomo que fica durante a semana para cozinhar e organizar a casa.

- Um mordomo, como na TV!...

**OooooOooooOooooOooooO**

Tinha ligado para Jaken preparar o quarto de hóspedes. Também lhe deu estranha tarefa de "fazer comida que crianças gostem".

O mordomo estava perplexo. O que pretendia seu patrão? Por via das dúvidas, fez bolinhos de arroz e comprou uma torta de morango na padaria. Também fez um macarrão amanteigado.

Seria um colega com filhos pequenos? Jaken achou esquisito, já que nunca vira nenhuma criança pisar naquele apartamento desde que Sesshomaru se mudara para lá.

Será que era uma namorada com filhos? Sabia que seu patrão não gostava de moças mais novas, mas, daí a namorar uma mãe já era demais!

**OooooOooooOooooOooooO**

Totousai se despediu de maneira afetuosa de Sesshomaru e Rin. Kikyou foi com eles para inspecionar o novo lar da criança.

Entraram no carro do médico e durante todo o trajeto para o apartamento, Rin não parava de tagarelar. O carro era lindo, o cheiro, muito bom, a vista – incrível, e Sesshomaru dirigia muito bem (na verdade, ele dirigia normalmente. Rin é que estava acostumada a carros quebrados e velhos onde o pai derrapava e corria, dirigindo constantemente bêbado).

Descendo do carro, Rin contemplou boquiaberta, a fachada do imponente prédio em que residiria. Foi caminhando ao lado da assistente social que, igualmente admirada, vislumbrava o _building_.

Rin segurou na perna da calça de Sesshomaru num gesto carente e, como estava andando com dificuldade, o médico fez com que ela segurasse a mão dele.

Rin o encarou, surpresa, o que deixou Sesshomaru incomodado.

Ele ainda não entendia...

Rin sempre era levada pelo braço a qualquer lugar. A mãe apertava fortemente o membro já frágil e empurrava a menina com violência.

Um simples gesto como tomar sua mão, significava muito para ela.

Rin se sentiu _protegida_.

**XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX**

_**¹**_ Se liga só que o Hashii é advogado particular e a Kiky-chan é uma assistente social do governo...

Gostaria que me desculpassem imensamente pela demora. Mil vezes gomen nasai!

Eu prometi este capítulo para o início de novembro, mas minhas provas finais e os projetos de final de ano do clube do qual faço parte da diretoria me deixaram sem tempo.

E realmente, o maior motivo pela demora na atualização (6 meses!) foi que eu não botava muitas fé neste capítulo. Eu terminei "Protetor e protegida" realmente a 5 meses, mas precisei revisá-lo e reformula-lo pra que se encaixasse bem na história. Eu queria escrever mais, mas resolvi deixar mais fatos ficaram para o capítulo seguinte.

E curtiram o Hakudoushi??? Me inspirei em duas coisas: primeiro no Hashii da Mitzrael Girl em Sacrifícios para Amar – apesar do meu Hashii ser bem mais amigão... o q lembra House e Wilson de House M.D.

Obrigada a todos os que esperaram e me acompanham até aqui. E obrigada especialmente a Lene, que me deu um puxão de orelha e me incentivou a terminar de digitar e postar depois chegar de um dia inteiro de viagem numa van lotada... XD

Eu não escrevo por reviews... mas por respeito a vcs, amigos que lêem meus fics... Mas se vcs quiserem fazer o meu dia mais feliz... o botão review ta aí... Valeu galera! Bjbj, Nike-chan.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Para todos vocês, amigos queridos , que esperaram!_

...

"**A melhor razão pra lutar"**

**...**

**Capítulo 6 - ****Laços estreitados e relacionamentos rompidos**

...

A porta foi aberta.

Rin soltou a mão de Sesshomaru pela primeira vez no trajeto.

- Oh...

Kikyou foi convidada pelo rapaz a segui-los para dentro do belo apartamento.

Não, pensava Kikyou, ele _não_ era um residente comum, um jovenzinho formado que briga a tapa por uma vaga em um grande hospital. Ele _tinha posses._

O médico leu o olhar espantado da moça e fez um comentário seco.

- Eu _não sou_ rico como pensa. Mas meu pai é um grande empresário e me deu o apartamento... – ele dizia vendo a moça a seu lado enrubescer – E os móveis também foram presentes... minha mãe trabalha em uma empresa de decoração e fez tudo isso.

"_E isso é completamente normal..."_, Kikyou refletia com ironia.

Algo ela pensara certo: Sesshomaru Taisho era um rapaz que não conhecia uma vida sem luxo.

- Oh...

O casal olhou ao mesmo tempo para Rin, que suspirava pela décima sétima vez (isso porque não fazia nem 5 minutos que eles tinham chegado...).

- Não querem se sentar?

A moça, ainda envergonhada, sentou-se no luxuoso sofá de couro cor de chumbo. Rin, diferentemente, correu até a poltrona branca também de couro e começou a pular em cima dela.

Jaken, que organizava o escritório do patrão ouvindo música no mp3, por isso não ouvira a chegada dos outros. Ouvindo os gritinhos infantis, foi correndo para a sala.

Encontrou uma cena, no mínimo, incomum. Primeiro ele via no sofá uma linda moça, em trajes sociais, olhando furtivamente para Sesshomaru – sendo que este agia naturalmente. Tá, isso não era nenhuma surpresa, mas o que chamava atenção do criado era a menininha bagunceira gritando feito uma louca e pulando na poltrona favorita do seu patrão... o qual não fazia absolutamente nada.

Seria ela filha daquela moça? E seria esta mulher tão especial a ponto de Sesshomaru aturar uma criança tão pentelha?

- Jaken, Porque não atendeu a porta?

O mordomo se recompôs.

- Milll desculllpas ssssenhor Sessssshomaru... eu...

Rin disse algo como "como ele fala engraçado!" o que fez Jaken se segurar pra não xingar a garota.

- Esta é Kikyou Kamagata... – o médico disse apontando para a moça.

Jakén respondeu com uma respeitosa reverência.

- Muito prazer. – ela respondeu igualmente reverenciando.

Sesshomaru logo viu que Jaken faria algum comentário curioso e idiota por isso foi deixando as coisas claras de início.

- A senhorita Kamagata é assistente social e precisa inspecionar minha casa. Quero que a leve por todos os cômodos e permita que ela olhe o que bem entender.

- Asssssistente Sssosscial?

- Sim. Rin – ele apontou para a garotinha – é minha protegida legal a partir de hoje – Sesshomaru viu a garota observa-lo sorrindo, abobada – e Kamagata precisa atestar que a casa está apta para uma criança.

A moça logo levantou-se, recusou o café que Jaken oferecera e seguiu o mordomo (um tanto atordoado) pelos aposentos do elegante apartamento.

O médico e a menina ficaram sozinhos na sala. Rin olhava, feliz, para o rosto pensativo de seu jovem tutor.

Ele também olhou para ela, pensando novamente no porque de fazer tudo aquilo.

Mas pensar demais não ajudava agora.

- Você está com fome, Rin?

- Sim!

OoooooooooooO

Kikyou foi embora deixando uma lista de coisas que o médico deveria providenciar para sua protegida.

Rin, que já se deliciara com o macarrão amanteigado de Jaken, agora se lambuzava com um pedaço do bolo de morango. Se Jaken não comprasse apenas ingredientes saudáveis (sim, o macarrão era integral e a manteiga, light. Coisa de gente chique), Rin teria uma bela indigestão.

Rin estava sentada à mesa e Sesshomaru a observava do balcão da cozinha. Era impossível não sentir pena dela – alguém que podia realmente resumir a felicidade em um pedaço de bolo ou num segurar de mãos.

- Senhor Sesshomaru?

- Sim?

- Eu posso comer o onigiri também?

Ele quis rir.

- Só um para não te fazer mal.

- Obrigada!

Ela ainda estava com o nariz sujo de glacê quando enfiou metade do bolinho de arroz na boca.

- Coma mais devagar, Rin.

- Okay...- ela disse envergonhada.

OooooooooooooO

Eram seis e meia da tarde e Sesshomaru recebeu uma ligação de Kagura. Ele tinha se esquecido do encontro.

"_- Eu comprei um vestido lindo, honey! Você vai adorar..."_

"_- Bem, Kagura, eu sinto muito, mas não posso sair hoje."_

"_- Vai ficar de plantão de novo?" _- ela perguntou lamentando-se

"_- Não. Tive alguns contratempos. Não vou poder encontrá-la hoje."_

"_- E AMANHÃ??"_

"_Não posso também."_

"_E domingo a tarde? Eu sei que não faz nada... Eu conheço um café incrível no Centro..."_

"_Kagura!"_

Ela ouviu, assustada. Sesshomaru a estava _dispensando_... Logo agora que tudo ia tão bem! Por quê? Kagura tapou a boca do telefone para que ele não a ouvisse reclamando. Respirou fundo antes de perguntar:

"_- Você está saindo com outra pessoa, não é?"_

"_- Não."_

Ela suspirou, aliviada. Se ele dizia não, era não mesmo.

Depois disso, ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

Sesshomaru olhou para a pequena Rin que se deliciava com o onigiri.

Sua decisão estava tomada. Pro azar de Kagura.

"_- Mas acho que deveríamos parar de nos ver."_ – ele falou, seriamente.

"_- Por quê?!" Você conheceu outra mulher!"._

Seria mais para ele mentir. Mas Sesshomaru não era assim. Disse, simplesmente:

"_Tenho alguns assuntos sérios para resolver e temo não ter tempo nem disposição para uma relação." – ele pensou um pouco e ponderou: "Não quero que se sinta presa"._

Ela não soube responder.

"_- Kagura?"_

O que uma mulher como ela poderia dizer numa hora dessas? Só restava dissimular.

"_- Estou aqui, Sesshy. Não se preocupe comigo, honey. Também ando muito ocupada... Você sabe, minha carreira está progredindo... você nem imagina os trabalhos incríveis que eu peguei... Mas, vê se me convida pra jantar um dia desses! Sempre nos divertimos muito juntos..."_

"_- Sim. Sinto muito por hoje."_

Ele estava mais gentil que o comum.

Ela parecia mais calma que o esperado.

"_- Não é nada, querido! By, bye!"_

"_- Até mais"._

Sesshomaru desligou o telefone já um tanto arrependido. Cuidar daquela criança já mudava seu estilo de vida. "_Nada de mulheres por um tempo_...", lamentava-se. Sabemos que ele não era o tipo garanhão (apesar das admiradoras fazerem fila), mas estava realmente se divertindo com Kagura Amano.

OooooooooooooooooO

Após o "lanchinho", Rin dormiu na poltrona de Sesshomaru enquanto assistia TV. Ela ficou encantada com os canais de desenho da TV a cabo. Uma das únicas coisas que Rin podia fazer em sua casa era assistir TV depois das tarefas. Mas ela gostava mesmo dos desenhos da manhã, quando sua mãe estava dormindo e seu pai ainda não chegara da rua.

Mas, voltando ao apartamento, Rin gostou especialmente das Powerpuff Girls do Cartoon Network¹.

Rin pensou que, se fosse tão forte e talentosa como uma das meninas super poderosas, talvez seus pais gostassem mais dela.

Entretanto, o que ela queria neste momento é que o senhor Sesshomaru gostasse tanto dela quanto o Professor amava as meninas.

OoooooooooooooooooO

Jaken achou Rin infantil demais para a idade dela. Com sete anos, as crianças já estão na escola, sabendo ler escrever e contar, elas já tem seus próprios amigos e algumas até já andam sozinhas. Ele pode lembrar-se de seu patrão nessa idade. Sesshomaru já se mostrava um gênio, tocando violino e ótimo em matemática.

Mas Rin era leiga e inocente de tudo. Nunca fora para uma escola, nem nunca conhecera outras crianças. Era extremamente meiga e obediente. E se apegava fácil.

"_- Senhor Jaken, o senhor é casado? O senhor tem uma casa? Quando o senhor conheceu o Senhor Sesshomaru?"._

Ela tinha um grande respeito pelos adultos.

E falava demais.

OoooooooooooooooooO

Jaken arrumava o quarto de hóspedes enquanto rezava mentalmente para que não fosse ele a ser a babá de Rin.

OoooooooooooooooooO

Sesshomaru olhou para a garotinha dormindo. Ela irradiava pureza e inocência. Pegou-se imaginando como ela seria quando crescesse – provavelmente uma moça bonita. _"Muito bonita". _Na saída do hospital, todas as enfermeiras comentavam o quanto aquela menina era linda e fofa, o quanto parecia um pequeno anjo.

"_O que será de Rin quando crescer"_, refletiu Sesshomaru.

- Rin, acorde.

Ela respirava profundamente com o rosto corado e a boca entreaberta.

Sesshomaru se demorou olhando para ela até que a pegou no colo para levá-la até o quarto que o mordomo tinha arrumado.

Quando Rin foi colocada na cama, Rin acordou sobressaltada.

- Onde eu 'tô?

Ela agarrou a camisa de Sesshomaru e escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

- O senhor não vai me abandonar, né?

Confuso, o médico tentou acalma-la abraçando-a desajeitadamente.

- Você está no quarto de hóspedes, ainda está na minha casa. Calma... Fique calma...

Ela não parava de soluçar até que o homem teve uma idéia.

- E se eu ficar aqui até você dormir?

- Sim, fica!

Ele não contou uma história. Nem se deitou ao lado dela ou ao menos segurou sua mão. Sesshomaru puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama enquanto observava Rin.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e só quando a menina já estava num sono profundo, é que sesshomaru saiu do quarto.

Naquela noite aquelas duas pessoas tão opostas, tão completamente diferentes entre si experimentaram um sentimento novo. Tanto para Sesshomaru quanto para Rin, a presença do outro transmitia paz.

OooooooooooooO

Mais um capítulo! Sofrido e demorado, aumentado várias vezes e mudado mais algumas. Eu tive dificuldade de montar este capítulo. Parecia que nunca dava certo. Mas agora ele está sendo postado juntamente com as minhas ENORMES desculpas pela demora. Eu acabei dando prioridade para outras coisas (viagem, facul, trabalho, ficar sem pc um tempo) e o novo capítulo não saiu como eu previa. O meu plano era postar este e o próximo ao mesmo tempo, mas como o outro ainda está 70 por cento ele vai atrasar um pouquinho.

Eu agradeço imensamente quem leu, quem comentou, e quem teve a paciência de esperar. Eu não abandonarei essa história de forma alguma!

Muitos beijos e obrigada por tudo! Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! Comentarei a história no próximo capítulo. Quem puder, mande seu comentário, crítica, panelada voadora -medo-, ou potes de geléia! Love geléia!

Nike-chan


End file.
